Lucy Underwood
Lucy Underwood is a character featured on Glee:Same Directions. She's the best friend of Lia and Valerie and a distant friend of Kristina. She's a member of Natasha's Musical Ambition. Personality If you are her friend, you'll see that she is sweet, nice funny, a little bit crazy, bubbly, obnoxious, eccentric.She just wants to have fun and is really smart and awesome at advice. She loves her friends, Lia Brookes and Valerie Clark like sisters. She's nothing like Lia, she'll talk to you and be courteous. But when Lia is around she is like a mini-Lia;she's ditzy and she echos and agrees with everything that Lia has to say. . Backstory She was born Lucy Michelle Underwood.Lucy used to be Ian's next door neighboor when they were little. She grew a huge crush on him. She lives with her wealthy uncle and aunt. Her parents were killed when she was 7. She met Valerie and Lia in the fifth grade and has stuck to them since. Season One Overview Meeting The Students Didn't appear. Finding Recruits Did not appear Just Getting Started She first debuted along with her two friends, Lia Brookes and Valerie Clark. She's the one that gave the idea about joining the glee club. She next appeared when the trio auditioned. She also got into an argument with Lena which resulted in Lena being took out of the room. Depsite her attitude, she and her friends got accepted in the club.Lucy was last seen performing Get This Party Started and Let's Get It Started along with the rest of Musical Ambition. Getting To Know One Another She appeared sitting with her two friends Lia and Valerie. She then appeared to be enjoying the Midnight Carnival performance. She was also present singing Stand Out along with the rest of the Musical Ambition Girls. She was also dancing and singing in the background with Valerie when Lia sang Lookin Good. When she found out the theme of the week she was one of the people unpleased. She even got into a mini argument with Yasmine. For the duets, she was paired with Kristina Winters. Next, she was shown leaving the restroom stall after hearing Kristina throwing up. She questioned Kristina and all Kristina did was lie and flee the restroom leaving a confused Lucy. Lucy was next seen in the same class as Kristina who had showed up late. Lucy guessed correctly that Kristina was in the restroom sick again. Lucy was then shown waiting on Kristina after her cheerleading practice. The two went to her house where Kristina found out about the death of Lucy's parents and met Lucy's Aunt Sandra and Uncle Peter. Kristina and Lucy talked some more and performed the song, Cinderella as their duet. Lucy was then seen dancing during the performance of Dance With Me. She was last seen singing during the performance of Who You Are. Not Everything Can Be Kept Secret No One Said It Would Be Easy The Drama Just Begins The Tension Rises Because At The End Of The Day You Never Know What Could Happen Either You Can Step Up Or Walk Away Regrets & Mistakes Let It Go Solos in Season 1 * Call Me Maybe in Just Getting Started *Cinderella'' in Getting To Know One Another'' Group Songs *Call Me Maybe in Just Getting Started *Get This Party Started'' in Just Getting Started'' *Let's Get It Started'' in Just Getting Started'' *''Who You Are in Getting To Know One Another'' Clothes Lucy.jpg|Lucy's Homecoming Dress Gallery Chelsea-Headshots-chelsea-staub-1494967-426-640.jpg Chelsea-Staub-002233.jpg C. Staub.jpg Chelsea S..jpg chelsea10.jpg Chelsea-staub-1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Musical Ambition Members Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season Two Main Characters Category:Season One Recurring Characters